A Corporal's Story
by Turquoise ink-Pen
Summary: Hello. This is my 2/3rd published story. Have fun reading, thanks so much; and enjoy my pen-friends!
1. Chapter 1

Levi had been walking down the hall, a tune had just rested in his mind. But he was a bit to angry to start humming it. "Mikasa!" He said, managing to calm his own rage. "Where's Eren!?" He yelled. Mikasa had been talking to Sasha, but didn't think of...Eren?

"I have no clue sir. I thought he had been cleaning your office, and just a minute ago he"- "He destroyed it? Good." Mikasa blinked, and tilted her head in confusion, "wha"- "I said good." Levi stated. "Good that he's finally learned a lesson that I'm tired of teaching him many others." "Such as?" Mikasa added. Levi's face reddened at the thought of his office clothes and, "Your...hair..." Mikasa said. "I-it's...Blue...a-and...green." She attempted to say as Sasha almost broke into laughter in spite of Levi standing there.

"What!?" He hollered, as Mikasa's eyes widened and Sasha tensed. "I know! And you'd best get your brother Eren that did it! Along with my unorganized office! Get Hanji to see if she can get these rediculous dyes out of my hair, and my other uniforms as well! Because I'm not going to show up at some meeting with a pink jacket and reckless punk hair!" Levi added in boisterous anger. "And what if I go get Eren sir?" Mikasa asked, as Sasha quietly walked down the hall and around the corner to avoid the argument. "I'll add on to his court trial." Mikasa tensed as well as Sasha had before, then clenching her fists she stated, "If it wasn't for Armin haulting me you'd be dead!" She yelled. "If it wasn't for that court trial I could have continued." Levi said. "You didn't even have to kick him that hard!" Mikasa stated, "What if I do so now!?" Levi said. You'd have no authority to stop me?" Mikasa stepped back as her pupils intensed and her face darkened in color. "Watch me try so myself." She said to Levi, her statement as real as ever she lunged forward at him. Levi stood still, grabbing her wrist. "Was that your attempt to punch me? Ackerman?" Mikasa rolled her eyes and back-handed Levi. "No, it was my attempt to get you off guard corporal."

Levi nodded, his face tilted a bit to the side. "I see you've taken a few tips from Shadis." Mikasa shrugged, "No. I just figured you wouldn't expect a slap from a girl a day in your life. So it's about time you"- Mikasa shoved Levi into the wall as soon as he'd started to twist her wrist. "About time I'd learned something?" Levi added to her sentence. Mikasa nodded, kicking Levi in the process, "Yeah." Levi stood still for most of it, avoiding to show pain wether it hurt him or not. "Are you done with your rampage? Mikasa?" Mikasa blinked, "Rampage? Have you seen yourself lately? I'm sorry but your holding yourself a little too high at the moment and I think you should realize the level of which you stand on." Mikasa's eyes narrowed, "But I guess you're too short to see that." Levi crossed his arms, "I'm suprized to hear such language from someone so...disciplined. Which is only what I am trying to make of your brother?" Mikasa growled. "You're going through me first!" She exlaimed as Levi stood still, his arms still crossed at ease. Mikasa punched him, as Levi didn't budge, though his cheeck reddened he'd only felt it to returning to crossed arms. "Go on. Show me how much yoi really care about Eren."

Mikasa had continued to throw punches and kicks at levi, but Levi only blocked or took the hits that Mikasa had given. "Sorry yet?" Mikasa said. Levi smirked, and sighed; leaning against the wall he stated, "Sorry? Mikasa you should be sorry." Mikasa blinked, letting go of her grip on him. "What?" She replied.

Levi stood, looking at Mikasa. "What makes you think that Eren really helped you for any of this? Not, for anything in return? I suppose, you just don't get it." Mikasa stepped back. "Shut up." She remarked, trying to ignore the words that Levi spoke. "Eren never did anything for you?" Mikasa shook her head, "Your a liar, he's risked his life many times for me a-" "And how much Mikasa? Levi's eyes narrowed as they sunk into Mikasa's, "Do you really think that Eren had saved you because he'd wanted too? Or because his father had told him to save some little girl in harms way?" Mikasa shook her head, her eyes darting away from his. "What makes you think Eren loves you back? The stubborn bratt loves killing titans more and I'm sure of it. When's the last time he's told you that he's glad to have a sister or friend like yo-" "Stop it!" Mikasa yelled, her eyes filling woth tears. "Your parents were never your parents, the same going for the second set; Eren's mother and father of course. And that scarf. It's nothing but trash that you're holding onto? Because I'm sure he's never commented on it? And that he'd only given it to you at the time because it was the gentleman thing to do-" "I said shut up!" Mikasa shrieked, backing away as his words sunk in. "Eren didn't join the Survey Corpse to protect you? Nor did he ask for some girl to follow him throughout his life. He only wants to avenge his mother's death?" Mikasa shook her head again, sinking to the floor, "Eren didn't think before destroying the things dearest to you, other than the memories you cherish? He'd almost killed you in titan form before, not quite saying sorry the way you'd imagined huh?" Mikasa shaked a little, starring towarda the floor, "N-no." Levi nodded and continued talking, "Mikasa why are you here? Why did you join the Survey Corpse?" He asked, as Mikasa tried to choke out the words.

"I...I joined t-to stay by E-Eren's side...t-to help him-" But is that why Eren signed up Mikasa?" Levi interrupted. "N-no." Mikasa repeated. Levi continued, "Exactly so why bother? Why are you here Mikasa? Who are you Mikasa? Did Eren ever ask you what you wanted to do with your life before he came along? Or ask you if you were feeling okay? No. I'm positive he hasn't. So why should you care? Why are you here, and what have you done with your life, come to think of it, Who. Are. You?

Mikasa closed her eyes. Tears running down her cheeks she sat there on the ground. Stunned, thinking of what to say but finding nothing. What so ever...nothing.

Levi stood there in the silence. Not hearing the cry that she had spilled out. Ignoring the sympathy that sat inside of him for a moment, waiting for an answer, that he knew she might not reply to. Mikasa stopped her running tears, blinking with eyes that were still stuck in a daze. "I...I d-don't know anymore..." she said, starring off into the distance. "I don't know why I'm still alive." Levi had heard her say, as he froze when he heard a click from her gear. "Why do you have that? We're not on alarm or duty or-" "Maybe this is the lerfect time...I-It doesn't really matter anymore does it?" Mikasa said. "What are you-" "I have n-no purpose anym-more!" She attempted to say as tears streaked down her cheeks again, and her hand rose shakily holding a sword that she intended to end her life with, holding her breath she cried. "I'm sorry corporal...E-eren and Armin...I-I'm so...s-so...sorry-" Levi stopped the blade within the split second that she moved it. "But this isn't what anyone's asked for. Nor should this go for you." He said quietly. He sat down next to Mikasa, and she lifted her head from the floor to look up at him. "W-why? Why didn't you let me?-" "You have a reason to live Mikasa. You just can't see it."

~The Next Chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Levi sat there, beside Mikasa. He blinked, stating, "You just can't see it yet." He looked at her, and though she looked down he stood to his feet. "No one ever asked me how my childhood went. Nor would I ever so speak of it. Mikasa lifted her head a little, "What?" She replied. Levi's eyes focused on a wall, the story flashing through his head.

There was a young boy that I knew. He had a sister, she was younger than the kid. He was seven, his sister three. The children had loving parents, and they were pretty energetic. I remember, the boy's smile was so bright, the girl's shinning brighter. They left the house they stayed in, comming back to a smothered home, blanketed in fire. The boy's sister seemed to cry a lot. But I guess the kid didn't want to cry in front of her, because he'd taken her shivering hand, walking away without a word. The children arrived at an orphanage. I'm certain they made many friends there. But no one had offered to adopt them. More children arrived at the building over time. And the girl, curious as ever, left the building. So once the boy noticed her disappearance he ventured out to find her. A journey in his head I presume." Levi sighed. "There was a noise, the child hadn't heard before. "A Titan." He guessed, not having a clue what a titan was by the looks of things. But after the noise there was a scream; a scream that the boy recognized. He took off in the rain, the drops that started to fall, stumbling across rocks. The sky thundered and the scream was harder to hear, the beast gone. He lie on a feild, the boy's tears were falling by then. But no one would notice, through the rain on his cheeks.

He studdered, more than ever. Walking towards the family member he treasured the most, torn in the storm. The storm that she so happened to be in, dead she was. The boy's face changed, an emotion I'm certain he'd never felt before brought him to his knees. He hugged her, walking away in hatred he arrived at the orphanage, but it wasn't there. His past haunting him, the lightning that caused a fire he'd never seen before. His nightmares comming to life, as if he'd written his worst fears in them; and the moment was more horrifying then them. He thought of his sister, his mother and father. "That couldn't have been my sister. S-she was in the building. I-I remember her saying bye, the smile on her face; It's all a lie!" He yelled. I remember the words he screamed, "I'm gonna find her!" And "She's gonna be there when I wake up from this hell!" His voice was weary, but he still screamed words that I don't recall. The boy ran into the fire, searching for his sister. For one of his friends, for an exit to escape terror. The young child coughed, fainting in the fire. The fire that raged whent out in about an hour on it's own. The rain gone, the child unconsious. When the boy awoke he shook his head, "Why is this happening in real life!" He yelled, but his voice didn't come out, releasing coughs and gasping for air he got up. Searching for hours, that turned into one night and two days."

Mikasa sighed, looking to the floor she listened, unsure as to why he where telling her such. Levi sat on the floor again, his eyes still caught in a daze. "The child found a girl, the boy was positive that she wasn't his sister. But there was something about the girl that he found beautiful. He picked her up, holding her in his arms. She looked younger than three, but much like the little boy's sister; with an identical smile, that brought the same tears he cried when he held his younger sister. So the boy walked around, looking for a willing home. As he walked he grew even more weary, but the seven year old boy looked determined, turning in the girl he'd saved, to a precious family that was willing to take her in. She looked young enough to not remember much, adding that she was unconcious for most of the journey that the boy took." Mikasa picked the sword back up, looking away. "But my parents were never my parents, both of them were perfect. Amazing. And here I am. I"- "You are alive because that boy searched for hours, hurt and broken for years and so on Mikasa." "But-" she replied. "That boy..." he teared up a little. "W-was...y-you." Mikasa inturrupted. Levi nodded, covering his face he held his tears, Mikasa looking at him. "Y-you...you saved my life...y-you gave me the loving parents I had...y-you had a younger sister, you!-..." Levi nodded, continuously. And Mikasa stopped, "Why?" -"I'm sorr y." Levi said. "I-I'm sorry-" "N-no..." Mikasa replied, I'm sorry. She said, as Levi's eyes widened.

She sat there, hugging him. The sword on the ground, along with the tears that they spilled that day, a corporal's story...that she'd never forget.


End file.
